


Pen Pals

by amelia_petkova



Series: The Other Woman [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character of Color, Epistolary, Gen, Minor Character(s), Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-29
Updated: 2011-05-29
Packaged: 2017-10-19 21:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amelia_petkova/pseuds/amelia_petkova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A selection of e-mails exchanged between Cassie and Sarah. The sequel to "The Other Woman."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pen Pals

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own either Cassie or Sarah.

**5/18**  
Sarah,

Hi, how’s it going? Things have been quiet at the paper lately. I’m thinking of writing a book of ghost stories. What do you think?

Cassie

 **5/20**  
Cassie,

Are these going to be real ghost stories or made-up? Because if they’re real, you need to include the time you almost died from a ghost truck. It’s too good to pass up.

Sarah

 **5/25**  
Sarah,

Just because you’re several states away doesn’t mean I can’t smack you.

I want to use “real” local ghost stories. We have a historical society that’s published a lot but they haven’t touched supernatural folklore yet. There’s so much history down here. You can’t get away from it. And I admit, I love chances to do research.

Been attached by any more dolls lately?

Cassie

 **5/28**  
Cassie,

Shut up! Dolls are creepier than trucks any way; you already know that a truck is able to kill you. I can’t deal with portraits anymore, either—you never know what might be looking back at you. I still have no idea how the painting even got that way.

You have to hear about what happened at work the other day. I’m going over some inventory at the auction house when this girl walks up. She’s a teenager, badly dyed dark hair, ten pounds of mascara and eyeliner, you get the idea. She asks me if we have any chalices. Once I manage to stop staring at her, I ask if she can be more specific. And then she says:

“They’re a kind of cup. I’m looking for one for my coven.”

We go back and forth a bit more and I find out that she’s part of a “vampyre” coven—she spelled the word for me—and that they drink “soul energy.” I wanted to ask her what they needed a chalice for then (cranberry juice?) but I just explained that we typically auction items, not sell them outright, and the usual amounts of starting bids. She took off pretty fast after that. I suppose I’d be concerned that she could get into trouble but I think her knowledge is limited to what she’s picked up at Hot Topic.

How was your day?

Sarah

 **5/28**  
Sarah,

I couldn’t concentrate on work all day because I was too busy laughing. That kid really has no idea. And hopefully, she never will.

I have to say, that whole mess has made me not mind having a quiet life. Not that helping to run a newspaper is ever really boring but you know what I mean. And I still like living with my mother.

Still playing around with ideas for the book. I’ve done some research but I don’t want to really jump in until I figure out how things should be organized.

Do you get crazy people at the auction house often?

Cassie

 **6/4**  
Cassie,

We definitely get people who can be described as “odd” but they don’t usually walk in off the street like that. (Sam and Dean would be the exception.) And even though I love working in the antiques business, we see a lot of people bidding huge sums on objects that are ugly, or stupid, or both.

I’ve become more interested in provenances since The Painting. Even when there’s nothing obviously mysterious about an object’s history, I always wonder.

What’s giving you trouble with the book?

Sarah

 **6/10**  
Sarah,

It’s a problem in a good way: there’s much more information than I expected, enough that I have to set some limits. Do I want to write about haunted buildings, every rumor of a ghost, haunted animals, stories from students at the college who were drunk at the time? You get the idea. I also want to write about historical facts connected to the stories whenever I can.

I’ve started interviewing people who are said to know a lot about local ghosts or have seen something themselves. Once they know I’m not going to laugh, most people will go on for hours. That part I enjoy. I’ve already filled up two notebooks!

Cassie

 **6/11**  
Cassie,

That sounds great. I’ll be the first person in line when it’s finished.

Sarah

 **6/18**  
Sarah,

It just so happens that I have vacation time coming up. I’ve started putting together some of my research but it could use another pair of eyes.

Cassie

 **6/18**  
Cassie,

Yes, come and visit! It would be so good to have a conversation where I don’t have to edit out the weird parts. And there’s a spare room at my place, so you don’t have to book a hotel.

Sarah

 **6/20**  
Sarah,

That sounds perfect. My flight information is attached.

Cassie

 **6/20**  
Cassie,

I’ll meet you at the airport. During the tour, I can show you where I helped break into a mausoleum before almost being killed by the ghost of a little girl who really needed a time-out.

See you soon!

Sarah


End file.
